Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98JACergmaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98POULmanxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,264, with the variety xe2x80x98JACborxe2x80x99. U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,668.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the bright red flower, fairly compact growth and dark green leathery foliage of the female parent combined with the well formed flowers, continuous bloom and vigorous upright growth of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Bright red flowers;
2. Dark green, leathery foliage;
3. Vigorous, upright growth;
4. Long lasting cut flowers; and
5. High centered blooms.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99 (unpatented) understock, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The female parent, xe2x80x98POULmanxe2x80x99, has larger flowers with more petals than JACergma. The male parent, xe2x80x98JACborxe2x80x99, has larger flowers of orange color but shorter vase life.
xe2x80x98JACergmaxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98JAColberxe2x80x99 in that xe2x80x98JACergmaxe2x80x99 has a more compact plant habit, brighter red flowers on shorter stems and has greater disease resistance.